


Government Property

by artoriusrex (jesusonaunicycle)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesusonaunicycle/pseuds/artoriusrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets a call at home, saying he damaged government property. Except he'd done <em>absolutely no such thing.</em></p><p>Or, the one in which Merlin gets caught with a hickey on base and Arthur is obviously the culprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Government Property

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a thousand years since I've posted and I'm so, so sorry.
> 
> But I've finished this little fluffy thing so maybe I'll be redeemed? Maybe? Probably not I am trash
> 
> This is based off of a little tiny tumblr post that I thought was ultimately hilarious and yeah I thought I'd do it with M/A bc they're great and the best to write. And while I have a vague idea of how the Marines work (I did some research and I've heard some stuff with my own family) I might have made some mistakes so if there is anything that I need to change let me know!

_“Arthur Pendragon?”_

Arthur frowned at the clipped, stern tone that responded to his polite “hello.” He glanced at the caller ID–he was so distracted when he’d picked up, he didn’t see the person calling–and promptly froze. It was a familiar number, one he’d only seen once. The base phone. More accurately: Merlin’s base’s phone.

 _“Mister Pendragon?”_ the voice came again, and Arthur snapped out of his haze, his spine straightening on reflex. His father raised his children to be respectful, after all.

“Yes, this is Arthur Pendragon,” he said quickly, forcing his voice into calmness. There was nothing to worry about. Merlin’s plane had landed safely–the idiot had texted him as soon as he’d landed, letting him know he was okay. “I’m sorry, what is this in regards to?”

The woman on the other end of the line cleared her throat, as if she was about to breach something incredibly uncomfortable. _“Mister Pendragon, I am First Sergeant Morgause le Fey, of one Merlin Emrys’ battalion. It’s been brought to my attention that you have damaged government property.”_

“Damaged government property.” Arthur repeated intelligently, uncomprehending. “How have I damaged government property?” he asked, half expecting Merlin’s voice to ring over the phone, _“Just kidding! I’m here safe, you prat, stop worrying yourself to death!”_ but alas, there was only more frustrated sighing over the receiver.

 _“As in harmed government property, Mister Pendragon. There is a mark on Emrys located on his neck. I’m assuming you’re the one who left it?”_ Morgause said, her sounding as if she was gritting her teeth.

Arthur frowned for nearly three seconds before the realization hit him. He flushed from his ears to the middle of his chest, remembering the previous night, how he’d gotten carried away and Merlin was leaving again, goddamn it, he wasn’t ready for him to leave again and he’d been under him all loose and pliant and there’d been all this skin and not enough marks to let people know not to touch him, because he was _Arthur’s_ and…

Well. He might’ve gone a bit overboard. He hadn’t had proper time to admire the hickey on his husband’s neck before they were rushing to the airport, late because Merlin’s alarm hadn’t gone off. And then there’d been goodbyes. Arthur hated those the most. The last touches before Merlin was gone for God knows how long. But he had seen the love bite, just red enough to be noticeable on Merlin’s skin and just above the collar of his shirt. Arthur hadn’t thought much of it; honestly, it’d made him very happy for people to see the mark. He was not feeling very happy at that moment, though.

“I-I, uh…” Arthur started, stuttering, but thankfully the first sergeant took that as confirmation and talked over Arthur’s belated mumbling.

 _“Look, Mister Pendragon, I’m only going to say this once. If I ever see another mark on Emrys, once of obvious_ domestic origin,” Morgause said, her emphasis making Arthur cringe, _“then I will personally make sure it never happens again. Have I made myself clear?”_

“Yes, ma’am,” Arthur responded, tacking the “ma’am” on reflexively. His father had been a SEAL, insisting upon the proper respect given to all superiors. The fact Morgause was intimidating even on the phone was more than enough to bring out the Navy brat in him.

 _“Good. Don’t do it again.”_ The line went dead with a final click. And Arthur sagged against the counter, pressing a palm to his burning face.

 

 

“She did not say ‘mark of domestic origin!’” Merlin’s voice came tinnily through the laptop speakers, laughter making him almost incomprehensible. The grin splitting Arthur’s face almost hurt.

“She did,” he said to Merlin’s snorts, watching his grainy image on the screen. Merlin’s hair was shorter, in typical jarhead fashion. It wouldn’t be long before it grew out again, long and a little wavy and dark. But right now he looked like a shaved rat. For some reason it was fucking adorable, especially when he flashed his dimples.

“First Serg must have hated making that call,” Merlin sighed, wiping the moisture from his eyes. “I wish I’d’ve seen your face when she said it. How red did you get?” Merlin asked and Arthur thought he was going to blush again, despite the incident being a few weeks old.

“Red enough,” Arthur muttered, and was met with one of Merlin’s blinding smiles, warming him even through the itty bitty image on his screen. Seeing that smile digitally was nothing like experiencing it in person, but he was damn glad he got this much. Merlin was in his bunk, and he was supposed to be sleeping, but he’d called Arthur instead. It was morning in Arthur’s world, but midnight in Merlin’s. Merlin’s bunk was completely dark with it, except for the thin light of his laptop, illuminating sharp cheekbones and big blue eyes. Arthur sighed and just barely refrained from touching his fingertips to the screen.

“Miss you,” he whispered, surprising himself at the emotion. He didn’t usually say anything like that, and stuck to ‘I’ll see you soon’ and ‘shut up, you idiot’ whenever they Skyped. It was easier. It helped, not to acknowledge that Merlin was so far away. But he ached. He missed Merlin, and Arthur almost bit a hole through his lip when he saw Merlin’s face, obviously surprised.

“I miss you too, Arthur,” he said, just as hushed as Arthur had been. His brows were drawn in worry, his eyes searching the screen. “You know I do. I think about you all the time.”

The honesty made Arthur burn. He had to look away from the screen, his eyes prickling suspiciously. He heard Merlin’s small huff of laughter and had to smile, chuckling a little himself at his emotion. “Don’t be such a girl, Merlin,” he said, and Merlin laughed, brilliant and hushed.

“Yeah, whatever, Pendragon.” There were three harsh raps to Merlin’s door, and Arthur startled with it, torn out of the soft space he’d created with two simple words.

“Stop talking to your Princess and get your ass up, Emrys!” Came Gwaine’s voice, one of Merlin’s squad. Arthur had had the privilege of meeting the raucous drunkard once, when Merlin was on a short leave of three days. Gwaine had grinned at him rakishly, appraised him loudly and straight to Merlin, before nodding his approval and slipping back into easy camaraderie with his squad. Arthur had been struck silent. Merlin had thought it was so brilliant he invited Gwaine to come back with him every time they went home on leave.

This time, though, Merlin looked less than happy to get interrupted on his call. “I’ll be out in a second, Gwaine!” he snarled, rolling his eyes at the camera. Arthur grinned.

“Oh, so you are talking to Arthur! Tell sweet ass hello for me, will you?” Gwaine called through the door, and Arthur couldn’t help but laugh at the moniker. It never failed to rile Merlin up; he was quite possessive when he wanted to be. Arthur watched as Merlin’s scowl turned from irritated to thunderous.

“Don’t hit him too hard, love,” Arthur said, amused at Merlin’s grumbling. Merlin just sighed.

“No promises,” he said, smiling a little at the camera. A heartbeat passed before Merlin murmured, just loud enough for Arthur to hear, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Merlin.” The words still made him get butterflies.

Merlin smiled at him again, sweet and a little sad. “I’ll call you again soon,” he said, and they shared another beat of silence before the line went dead.

Arthur stared at his laptop screen, at the end call screen, for what felt like an eternity afterward. Then, when the clock ticked to 10:00 AM, Arthur whispered, “Come home safe.” And he hoped Merlin did.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated! c:


End file.
